


AC-Nighttime

by Booooom



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Just a Love Story, M/M, i am really tired to write this
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booooom/pseuds/Booooom
Summary: 魅魔🐍





	AC-Nighttime

01

亚兹拉斐尔感受到一阵温热的包裹，伴随着异样的快感迅速席卷了他的全身，刺刺麻麻顺着尾椎蔓延，直击灵魂。那股美妙的升腾感几乎让他有一种步入天堂置身于爱的温暖之中的错觉，混乱的脑海之中甚至迸发出星星光点闪动。

夜晚总是很宁静的，也许又有走针作响，树叶随风摇摆的稀碎声。通常都与明月高挂 漆黑的夜有关，亚兹拉斐尔喜欢像个人类一样闭上眼躺在柔软的床垫上睡觉歇息，每一次再度起身，睁眼时，他的身心都能重放活力，宛若心声，但他从未心跳像如今这般无序紊乱，这样快速。他猛然睁开眼，却看见那烈火般鲜艳的红发匍匐在他的胯间。

随着那股邪恶的，特殊于恶魔克劳利的熟悉味道散入他的鼻腔内时他便已然知道来者为谁。

“克劳利……？你…你在做什么，快放手！”

对方没有理会他，以他灵巧足矣弯曲成各种弧度的属于蛇的舌头舔舐着对方的肉茎，味道发咸隐隐带着些许肉桂味，饥饿感几乎弄得克劳利头昏脑涨，迫切又急不可耐地使出全身气力安抚着天使尺寸客观的性器，以温暖的口腔包裹着它，他知道男性所有为之疯狂的地点，部位，牙齿划过侧柱带给对方微微刺痛感，进而又向深处吞了几分，龟头滑入他紧致的喉咙，随着吞咽动作和着唾液肌肉隐隐夹弄，柔软温润的喉腔肉壁包裹着天使敏感的性器，这无法言喻的强烈快感让他畏惧，甚至战栗不止。

这一切发生的原因还要从几个小时前说起。

那时候还天气晴朗，刚刚接近黄昏，亚兹拉斐尔一如既往准备关门停业，随着他推开门的同时克劳利修长的身影也映入眼帘。他刚想欢迎老朋友的来访，直到对方径直地倒在了他的身上，这时亚兹拉斐尔才发现他的肉身受损，血痕清晰可见，甚至那股深色痕迹沾染了衣物。

他当机立断关了店门，抱着克劳利将他送到了沙发上，并施展奇迹为他治好伤痛，修复并把衣物清理干净。克劳利没事不会以这种方式来找他，他的不请自来很多，但绝对不会只字未提地直接倒下，而且还满身血淋淋的。亚兹拉斐尔忍不住开始担心对方的状态，甚至过了几个小时之后，克劳利突然变成了一条蛇，缩在他的衣物之间，有些痛苦地挪动了身子几下便不动了。天使一番询问后对方竟然毫无回应，他只好将手指凑到这只黑背红腹的蛇头旁边试探它是否还有呼吸，还好，他能感受到那微弱的气流打在他手指上痒呼呼的奇特触感，这让亚兹拉斐尔松了一口气，但随后他便开始想，我已经治疗过他，又何必如此担心。会没事的，他自我安慰，天使的祝福一般都十分有用，他是天使，他总是对的。

而后，随着夜幕逐渐降临，天使认为他也需要休息。但让客人，或者说，这位受伤了不明原因变成蛇的病殃殃的老朋友睡在沙发上未免过于残忍。亚兹拉斐尔立刻做了个大胆的决定，他不确定这是不是正确的，但他还是弯下腰 小心翼翼地抱起这条缩在自己衣物里粗壮的大蛇搂在怀里，沉甸甸实感让他忍不住感叹一声他长得真好，美丽的蛇，光滑冰凉的鳞蹭过他的手部皮肤，他似乎从没如此近距离观察或是抚摸过克劳利蛇形的躯体。移动期间克劳利的裤子被天使不幸掉在了地面，它会沾染灰尘，但那是之后的事情了。天使小声嘀咕了一句抱歉，将克劳利放在了自己的床上。跑去为他捡起裤子，抽出被蛇邋邋遢遢套在身上的上衣以及外套，整整齐齐一丝不苟地叠在了一旁。

也许是心理作用，克劳利没有回应的事情让他无法安心。他盯着对方看到了大半夜，光迅速褪去徒留黑暗笼罩大地，隔着灯光他甚至忍不住用手指轻轻抚摸了对方的头，光滑的鳞片手感好得出奇的老蛇肯定对自己爱护有加，时常打理……这种过于无力的胡乱猜测被迅速否定，随后他又低下头，以视线打量着对方。也许克劳利只是需要休息呢，天使想着，最后还是睡下了。

等他再醒过来的时候，就是那团烈焰一般的长发扫过腿根的瘙痒，以及洁身自好至今还未体验任何鱼水之欢的今日，初次感受到那股酥麻的快感炸裂一般让他脑内乱作一团，处理不及这陌生异样闪着光的快感，将他直接推进悬崖峭壁，温热的，湿润的，紧致又温柔至极的感觉，他不知道如何描述，那种柔软的触感无法用世间任何来比喻，棉花一般让他飘飘欲仙却又立刻如水般无形可寻，包裹着温暖着近乎让他与其融于一体，那么一瞬间，亚兹拉斐尔甚至觉得他此刻被地狱之火灼烧得魂飞魄散，尸骨无存，散入那团徐徐燃烧跳动着的火焰般的发之中。

他到达了顶端，宣泄了出来。

他喉结滚动，发出一阵颤抖着的呻吟，随即几乎立刻弹起来，天使挣扎着坐了起来低头看着男人，对方则将他射出的液体全部纳入口中“克劳利……不，对不起…我不是故意……我的天啊，快吐出来！天使的体液会烫伤你的。”

不用他说，克劳利感受到了。

天使的精液如同四十五度的水一般进入他的口中，灼烧着他的舌，以及口腔，他一瞬间被烫得身体一愣，眼角溢出了泪花，略微泛红，饥饿则是冲淡他所有理智底线的最佳冲刺选手，将其以一个欲望弄得支离破碎。在滚烫余韵之中，他疼得呲牙咧嘴，与此同时感受到，品尝到了一种前所未有，美妙到极点的奇异味道，蔓延，灌满，渗透进他每个味蕾，每个细胞，大脑皮层都在为之战栗不止，这来自天使阴茎如此甘甜而美妙的精液，他无法张开他贪婪的口漏出任何一滴，以一己之力反抗美妙盛宴与饥饿折磨，而后他忍着那股温度，一滴不剩，全部纳入自己咕咕作响的胃，美妙，何等的美妙，连同灵魂都为止震颤的美味。“这太好……嘶嘶……好喝了”

“克劳利！”

他小幅度地吸着气，手抓着对方睡衣的布料蹭了蹭自己眼角被疼出的泪珠。口齿不清地开始解释“天使，我是个…嘶……魅魔。”

克劳利歇了很久才让他的舌头捋直，甚至用奇迹变出了几个冰块塞在嘴里。

“魅魔？你是个魅魔？？我为什么从来没有知道过？你的嘴还好吗，这不是闹着玩的，快让我看看……而且这就是你深更半夜在我床上干这种事情的理由？抱歉，我的意思是，这里有那么多，那么多的人……你为什么……”

“首先，我亲爱的。你从来没有问过我是什么品种的恶魔，其次，多谢你的关心，你真是个天使，我没有事，最后，我之所以遍体鳞伤是因为我和哈斯塔打了一架……是的，那之后我用奇迹来到你门口，所以……”

当然，克劳利说谎了，他其实接近睡了有半年的觉，已经忘记自己很久没有进食而饿得头昏眼花，出门路上一不小心被车撞飞才弄得如此遍体鳞伤，只有奇迹那部分是真的。

“可你后来变成蛇了，克劳利。我以为你快死了……谢谢你的夸奖，但不！你为什么要对我做这种事。我认为你现在应该离开我的房间了，就现在，立刻。”

“那是因为我太虚弱了，而且，太饿了……听着，我也不想让事情变成这样，可我是恶魔，本性就是如此。这无法改变。”他说，随即意识到这样的话语只会使事情驶离他想要事态发展的铁轨方向，立刻改变了方式，抬起眸以装作诚恳的眼望着对方，张开了擅长花言巧语的口“所以，天使，那个时候我想着能帮助我的只有你了，也只能是你，所以，我来了。来找我这个认识了几千年的朋友，最好的朋友。我实在是饿的不行……”

“克劳利……”他喃喃道，当那些话语从一个恶魔口中吐露，传入天使耳中，亚兹拉斐尔一时间真的被对方的话语弄得心里暖意十足。他最终还是因仁慈而动摇，叹了口气，沉默了良久，最终还是艰涩地将话语挤出口。“我原谅你……但我想，我们应该忘记今夜，当做什么都没发生。”

“噢……噢！当然。”他答应着。又将对方的被子往赤裸的身上裹了裹。“介意我在这住几天吗？我实在是累的不行”

克劳利关于他不想让事情变成如此的部分是真的，毕竟这也是他们认识了这么久，这么多个世纪之中亚兹拉斐尔对此一无所知的原因。一个魅魔，这听上去毫无所谓，但他毕竟会在每周日别人去教堂祷告的日子里来到伦敦的红灯区随便找个什么人态度极其不认真地为他们做个口交或者和某人发生性关系来保证自己不至于饿的头晕眼花。精液，好，他对那些污浊的发白的液体有着特别的执着，尤其是味道好的，他像个美食家一样评论着男性或是女性们的体液。他喜欢这些，但面对亚兹拉斐尔，一个神圣纯洁，也许闪闪发光的天使他突然就觉得过于难以启齿。甚至包括现在的关系，他完全没有想过那会发生，他只是模模糊糊地醒来，在饥饿时感受到对方的体温以及熟悉的古龙香水味便迫不及待地扒下了对方的裤子。

“我不介意……但你的嘴真的没事吗，让我看看。”他说。似乎没人注意到克劳利现在浑身赤裸，仍旧趴在他的腿间，天使只是就那么捧起他的脸。

而克劳利张开了嘴，他笑了，甚至发出蛇的嘶嘶声。“放心吧，一滴不剩，全部吞下去了。”

亚兹拉斐尔瞬间面红耳赤。刚想开口让对方滚下去，可那老蛇一开始就明白后果，不等对方话语从喉咙之间出来时就直接变成蛇，慢吞吞爬到了床的角落，缩在了天使的枕头旁边，吐了吐信子。“晚安，亚兹拉斐尔。”

02

亚兹拉斐尔的旧书店只不过是他存放书籍的地点。他故意将营业时间写的混乱不堪，好让他的书都完好无损一个不差地呆在书店里。但每日总有些人无意间进入，拿起他老久，保存完好精心呵护的书籍随意翻看过目，一副即将把他们买走的样子。

随着一阵小幅度地尖叫，书本赫然坠落，先前还阅览图书的女性因过度惊吓腿脚瞬间软得仿佛踩在棉花般摇摇晃晃跌坐在地面。

一条足有大腿粗黑背红腹的蛇在地面匍匐而过。

“噢……克劳利，你怎么自己跑出来了！”那和蔼可亲的店长闻声急急忙忙地走了出来，女性立刻获救一般。“蛇……！店长，蛇…！！”

然后，她看到店长弯腰俯身，徒手，甚至轻柔地将那条看上去凶猛至极的骇人大蛇抱了起来，任由对方盘到他的身体上，甚至安抚意味轻柔地用手抚摸着蛇鳞。“抱歉，他应该乖乖呆在卧室的，您还好吗？”

那女性对他肃然起敬，趁着恐惧未散还是尴尬地笑了笑，而后落荒而逃般离开了书店。

“他应该乖乖呆在卧室的？真的吗，天使。我是说，谁会把蛇养在卧室里与自己同床共枕？”那缠绕在他腰腹的蛇开口讽刺道。

“好吧，这的确不是什么很好的谎话，但还是谢谢你帮我。我不禁好奇，克劳利，你愿不愿意多在这里留几天？”

“为什么？帮你驱赶误入歧途的羊羔？”

“……某种意义上。但他们算不上误入歧途”

克劳利失去耐心了。“随你怎么说，我的答案是可以，但我要报酬。”

“…你这老蛇。那是什么”

“还没想好，到时候我再告诉你”

03

“克劳利，你之前为什么会打算住我家。”

“你邀请我的”

“不…我的意思是，更早之前，你提出要求之后。”

克劳利修长的腿正搭在木质桌面边缘，椅子向后翘起随意晃动望着天花板，听到对方的问题后慵懒地垂眸将视线转移到了天使身上。尴尬的沉默持续了大概二十秒，然后克劳利的唇瓣上下碰了碰。“做爱方便”

“……什么？”

“谁叫你书店的位置是伦敦最早的红灯区，天使，这么说吧，我已经半年没进食了，你想眼看着你的好朋友饿晕在来回奔波的路上吗？”

对方过于直接的话语让亚兹拉斐尔发出一小阵无奈的呼气声，他抬手揉了揉眉心。“天啊……克劳利，你的言辞，我的意思是，我们没必要把话说得如此的……”

“火辣？”

“直接。”

那两声是同时从来自两个位置相对（各种意义上的）的人喉腔中传来的，尴尬地撞在一起。

“我以为这些露骨的话听上去蛮辣的。”克劳利耸耸肩

“也许某些人看来很火辣，但我觉得有点太过了。”

“不会玷污你的”克劳利冲着他白了一眼。“现在，天使。作为朋友，麻烦你帮我倒一杯水好吗。”

04

克劳利有一头漂亮的红色卷发，也许是几个月前刚做的新发型，他们垂到了肩膀以上一点的位置，在阳光之下烈火般散发着炽热 亚兹拉斐尔喜欢老蛇的头发，尽管他对此从来只字未提，就像每个人都有秘密，在他们光鲜亮丽的外表之下总会隐藏着什么漆黑而隐秘的东西与事物。

但克劳利的秘密显然要比他多得多，噢，亲爱的克劳利。

就好像他恶魔的金眼睛不会说话一般。

那竖瞳时常游离的，停留着视线的地方就是对方那胯下的东西。那个美妙又隐秘的地方一瞬间成了他朝思暮想的温柔乡，那股美妙绝伦的味道是他从未品味过的，如今只是回忆一下就觉得喉咙干渴。

但一旦将这种美味带入到亚兹拉斐尔上，性质立刻发生了改变，连同这污浊龌龊之事都被披上了点那么圣洁高贵的色彩，纯洁的白，无罪的白。

他那时的隐瞒，也只是当他对上天使湛蓝深邃的眼眸时心底的悸动会让他彻底化成一滩水，不像个恶魔罢了。而他仿佛被焦灼晒干一般迫不及待地将这部分掩藏起来。

就算是现在，尴尬的真相浮出水面，他们两个发展了奇怪的关系，亚兹拉斐尔和他仍旧会不动声色地坐在圣詹姆斯公园喂鸭子，或是一起去小餐馆喝酒。

在这种无趣的日子过去大概一周之后，克劳利忍不住了。一个月进食一次的缓解似乎没有大用，他还是饿的不行。可这移动的美味佳肴如何能错过。

“亚兹拉斐尔，我们谈谈关于报酬的事情。”

“什么？”对方话语满含困惑，亚兹拉斐尔正坐在沙发上带着他的眼镜观看报纸，猛地一抬头让他鼻梁上的小眼镜下滑些许。

“帮你轰人的报酬。”

“对……！噢…克劳利，我差点忘了”

“是已经忘了。”克劳利撇撇嘴，略微不满地说道。随手摘下他的墨镜放在桌面，走上前拉进了他们二人之间的距离，他突然之间用手触碰了对方，掌心拂过他衣物布料。极轻得若即若离，又缓慢朝下滑动，感受着布料触感。空气在此刻染上一丝暧昧不清，天使想开口说些什么，但当他对上克劳利鎏金色的眼眸时，话语梗塞在喉间。那只修长指骨分明的手向下滑动，最终停留在对方的档口。“我饿的要命，帮个忙？”

“克劳利……！”

“不，不，听我说。这无伤大雅，天使，你只不过是帮助我，来解决一些…小问题，你知道，因为……呃，我们是朋友，也只会是朋友，不会怎么样的。”

“不，不，绝对不行。”

“只不过是朋友间的帮助，天使。”他提醒了对方的身份。“如果你愿意施以援手，恶魔会十分感谢你的，得到一个恶魔的感谢，你知道那意味着什么吗。”他的肚子几乎咕咕作响，皮肤之下隐藏的欲望推进他忍不住更进一步，他甚至蹲了下来，前倾身子，柔软的嘴唇贴在那蹭布料上，似乎隐藏其下石楠花的腥味都已然散出飘入他的鼻腔，那掩埋至深的，可人的美味，完全引诱着他。该死……“拜托了，亚兹拉斐尔。”

“就算你这么说……”

克劳利耐心全无了，他只是抬起手，愤愤不平扯开他该死的裤子，隔着内裤开始用柔软，时常花言巧语诱惑他人的唇亲吻着隐藏在布料阴毛之下软趴趴的性器。魅魔与生俱来的能力就是知道如何以几个轻微动作点燃欲火，以至于那团星星火焰一瞬间扩散了开，湿润，温热的舌贴上天使的内裤，唾液润湿了布料，隔着也能感受到天使的体温。这是如此，如此的温暖。何等的愉悦。布料摩擦性器隐隐作痛，克劳利技艺过于精湛，那温热的口，灵活的舌，立刻能将人送入那团涌动着的炽热烈焰之中，与此同时也能让你体验到溺亡时的窒息感。

“不，克劳利。”

“是的，天使。你只能回答是，你不能拒绝。”

他说，随即他扒下了对方的最后的布料，终于他彻底与对方的小家伙坦诚相待了。

“反正你也硬了，这完全是举手之劳，我们互惠互利。所以——不客气。”克劳利说，没有再继续说话，扶着对方的性器塞入口中迫不及待用舌头搅动用口腔侧壁按压，喉咙深处的肌肉是紧致且富有弹性的，克劳利的膝盖跪在地面，趴在对方腿上，无视了他喋喋不休的拒绝话语和对于未来的荒谬想象，给这个坐在沙发上，肌肉紧绷，尽力想推开他脑袋的超自然生物做着口交。

亚兹拉斐尔最终还是败在他惊人的技术之下。

克劳利又一次被烫的呲牙咧嘴，但这甘甜与美味让他无法拒绝，欲望融入血液在其中发酵，刺激着大脑。他嘶嘶地喘着气，贪婪的口随着喉结滚动将那满是石楠花气味的琼浆玉液吞入腹中。他最终满足地长呼了一口气，伸了个懒腰，贴心地替亚兹拉斐尔系好裤带。

“太棒……嘶嘶……太棒了。”他露出餍足的神情，毫不吝啬地称赞着对方。烫的忍不住吸气 话语断断续续但这疼痛无法阻止他继续开口，还不忘用手拍了拍对方胯间的小家伙。“我觉得……嘶……我们会成为好朋…嘶……好朋友。”

“克劳利！求求你，不要做出这种事之后还对着它说话，而且你答应过我不会再有这种事……你骗了我！我无法忍受了，请你立刻出去，至少我需要冷静一段时间，我们不能做这种事，天使和恶魔，我是说，老天，如果上边知道了他们会怎么看我们？”

“恶魔，就是……嘶嘶…做这种事的。虽然我也不想让你…嘶嘶……遇到麻烦。可他们平时…根本不在乎你做了什么。也不……会看。”

“噢……如果疼的话就先不要说话。我先去给你弄杯水，好吗？”他说着，起身离开了沙发。

克劳利笑了。看，亚兹拉斐尔与生俱来的怜悯心让他根本无法狠下决心。他自己不过恃宠而骄，太过了解这位老朋友的特性。“你真是个…好天使。”

亚兹拉斐尔很少会被克劳利称赞。以至于那一刻他的心漏了几拍，他愣在原地，甚至下了很大决心才僵硬地把头转过去看克劳利，但那个时候恶魔的视线已经不在天使身上，反而盯着沙发上残留的星点精液。

然后天使眼看着恶魔，那条老蛇俯下身，用舌头将残留的液体舔得一干二净，甚至沙发表面因唾液留下了星点深色痕迹。亚兹拉斐尔一时间看呆了，就站在那里，喉结滚动。下一刻恶魔仿佛注意到了什么，似乎有一个即将回头的动作，吓得亚兹拉斐尔立刻转移视线，耳根泛红，为他去拿水。

05

“克劳利，为什么你还呆在这里。”

被唤的人此刻正捧着高脚杯，品味亚兹拉斐尔私藏的红酒。

“你说这个…帮你驱赶客人？虽然我出现过几次之后都没人来了。”

“呃，是的，谢谢你”

“亚兹拉斐尔。”克劳利开口。“我觉得我的新朋友和我相处的非常好，你不会忍心拆散我们，对吧？”说着，他甚至把手搭在了对方的裆口，摸着他阴茎的轮廓。“你说呢，小小天使（little angle）？不要让那个讨人厌的权天使把我们分开。我们天生一对。”

“克劳利，你有什么问题吗！不要再和它说话了，而且……拜托，请不要碰，这很无礼而且一点都不好笑！”天使怒斥道，他的脸红得透彻。耳朵近乎滴血。克劳利恍惚间甚至想到了伊甸园那颗红彤彤的，挂在树梢的多汁苹果，那几乎算作原罪，一切的开始。

“好吧，亚兹。那我认为我们可以稍微谈一谈……帮我解决一下饥饿问题。只是饥饿问题罢了。”他说。收回了在对方敏感部位的手。“我知道这一个天使而言很难为情，但对于魅魔来说不尽然。我完全不在乎也不觉得怎么样。我们还会是朋友，仅仅是一个饿了，另外一个帮助。”

“可这……”

“没有接吻，没有性爱，只是朋友，我绝对不会更进一步。”克劳利说，而后抬眸对上他的眼。“好吗？”

06

意料之中，亚兹拉斐尔拒绝了。

不仅如此，他还极其严肃地对克劳利说“你不准再住在我家了。”

克劳利不在乎对方的答案。天使绝对会拒绝，而他完全无视了这份拒绝，不过搬出了他的房子，神出鬼没的恶魔足够在对方端着可可，品味书籍时从他的桌子下悄悄钻出来，扒下他的裤子给对方口一发，或是小餐馆回来之后，街巷的角落里，频率大概一周一次。亚兹拉斐尔一开始还在严词拒绝，后来只是象征意味的推搡。

在这持续两个月之后，亚兹拉斐尔终于无法忍受了。在这之前，他们时常十几年才见那么一面，有时甚至几百年，不过是在漫长的永恒岁月之中的冰山一角。他们从未像现在这样频繁地会面过，而爱欲让亚兹拉斐尔畏惧，每一次进入他温热的口都仿佛神魂颠倒，他开始有意躲着克劳利。那两周他的书店全是关着的，人也不知道去了哪，他为了躲开对方特意去了伦敦旁边的一座小镇旅游，那里简直狗屁没有。

但对天使而言，任何远离恶魔的地方都是天堂。他开始享受假期。

07

两周的生活枯燥无味，转瞬即逝。当他再度回到书店后，地面都有了一层薄灰。他打开灯，将行李箱提了进来，放在椅子上。瞥到了桌面上放着的酒水，犹豫半响还是转身为自己泡了一杯茶。

谁也没想到克劳利会突然出现。有力的手将他随着肉体碰撞按在墙面，新泡的茶就那么打翻在了桌面，温热液体在桌面蔓延，顺着桌角低落地面。克劳利呼吸急促，墨镜不知道去了哪，但那双眼，金色已经完全占据了眼白——他专注的要命。魅魔甚至站不稳一般摇摇晃晃，与此同时还有扑面而来的酒气，他早该料到的，毕竟那些酒瓶就在桌子上。“你喝了多少…怎么醉成这个样子。”这个男人醉醺醺地拽着他的衣领，被酒精折磨得神智不清，晃了晃脑袋，蹲下身地开始解他的裤带。

“你总算回来了，天使……我都要饿死了。”他说，贴近对方用牙衔着衣裤下拉，下一刻便将脸埋在他的耻毛之间，柔软的性器贴在他的脸庞，克劳利甚至有了些莫名其妙的归属感在他的心中发酵。熟悉的古龙香水散入鼻腔，让他的喉咙愈发干渴，精液，他他妈立刻就想要精液。他张开贪婪的口，急不可耐地将对方尺寸客观的性器吞入口中，甚至来不及等亚兹拉斐尔推开他，直接用手扣住天使的胯骨来了一个深喉，将他带入一处温暖至极的天堂，它进的足够深，压着舌根，以至于克劳利眼角泪珠无法抑制地溢出，甚至让他怀疑是不是已经进入食道，离咕咕作响，饥饿，渴望着精液的胃更进一步。那个酒劲上头的人醉醺醺的，拉着对方让那根阴茎在他口中进出着，酒精让他的泪腺彻底崩溃，泪水淌落，唾液黏腻声散在空气中染上情欲之色，那些灯光之下透明的滤液顺着口腔滴落，他就是无法抗拒饥饿，合不住那张淫荡的口，控制不住流淌下来滴滴啦啦的唾液，随着坠落在毛毯上留下深褐色的水痕。他是那么迫切地急于求成。亚兹拉斐尔粗重的喘息散在这样的夜中，他只是将手穿过恶魔的红发，推搡力度逐渐减弱。

亚兹拉斐尔像是溺水之人一般绝望地喘息着，垂眸望着那条蛇，快感如潮将他淹没，灌入口鼻，无空气可循，他的五脏六腑为之颤动。一颗心不定地，疯狂地为之雀跃不已。酒精上头的克劳利尖锐的牙齿有时会碰到，磕到他的性器，疼的天使倒吸凉气。适当的疼痛却总能将快感最大化。

直到射出。

又一次，他还是没能做出任何改变。亚兹拉斐尔懊悔莫及，他又没能抗拒。这是……非常不对的。

克劳利又一次烫得浑身发抖，从喉腔出发一出一阵带着满足却又夹杂痛苦的闷哼，甚至还冲着亚兹张开了口，伸出舌头给他看——一滴不剩。

然后，亚兹拉斐尔听到一阵不可思议的话。

“我以为……嘶嘶…你他妈不会回来了……亚兹。”恶魔口齿不清地说着。

天使低下头，却在那刻视线撞上克劳利的满脸泪痕。

“克劳利……你还好吗？不，不不，不要哭。”亚兹拉斐尔急切地蹲了下来，抬手擦去他脸颊的液体。“你怎么了……是我，是我弄疼你了吗，抱歉，我们还是不要做这种…这种不健康的事情了。”

“我没有……嘶嘶…哭。这是…喝酒了…我控制不住那个……傻逼泪腺！”他说着，甚至歪了歪头冲着人笑了笑。这个死醉鬼吃饱喝足了便餍足地趴在对方腿间，对着亚兹拉斐尔还未来得及提上裤子，外露的性器用手指轻轻戳了戳。“嗨，小家伙。我真是……嘶嘶……爱死你了。两周不见，思念难掩。”他说，甚至俯身用柔软的嘴唇轻轻亲了亲它。

“克劳利，别再和他说话了！我说真的呢，这样太奇怪了。”

“哈哈，你的主人……说你奇怪呢。听见了吗？他真……嘶嘶…是个彻头彻尾的蠢货。”

“克劳利…？？”

天使的话语带着些许不满，对方的该死的触碰让他怀疑魅魔手上，或是唇上是否有特殊的魔法能勾起他人的欲望。那股温度至今余温未散。让他耳根发烫。等他闭上眼，认命般接受即将迎来的快感时，却发现这个刚才还在触碰他的老朋友已经倒在一旁睡着了。

操。

08

心动的感觉是什么样的。

无非是一颗火热的心在胸腔跳动罢了。问题在于有多炽热，多剧烈，是否有那股灼烧灵魂的滚烫感，让人畏惧，却又无法抗拒这份温度，迷恋，深陷其中。

他们这场荒谬又充斥着情色的关系持续了半年。

克劳利像个美食家，在偶尔，仅仅有他们二人的场合公开称赞着对方，说那是他这辈子品尝过的最美妙，也最烫嘴的精液。这琼浆玉液搅得他对其他任何人类的鸡巴再也没了任何兴趣，一天到晚只盼着什么时候再扒下天使的衣裤，好让他再度品尝满足。

至于心不心动——克劳利从没考虑过。或者说总能完美地在脑回路之间兜兜转转，回避那个问题。

但这不代表没发生。

就像你面前的万里长堤被洪水冲垮，你可以一叶障目装作无事发生但终究难逃此劫，你他妈注定会被水砸得粉身碎骨。和现在的克劳利一样，不过不同的是他没有一叶障目，而是压根没有意识到，直接背过身子，坐在地上欣赏着另一边的大好河山。

同样情况下，亚兹拉斐尔是正对的，他才是那个一叶障目，假装无事发生的人。

09

阳光很好。初升艳阳的光辉划破黑暗，透过云层洒下，照射进窗。

克劳利翻了个身，睡眼惺忪之下模模糊糊看到了一旁躺着呼吸平稳，白色卷发的天使，床单的气息沾染了些许亚兹古龙香水的味道，甚至让克劳利产生了不少安逸感。

他起身，侧头盯了一会天使。

阳光打在他微微颤动的睫毛上，也许在做梦，眉心微微蹙起着，唇几乎不可察觉地轻轻开阖，甚至还有些许唾液顺着他嘴角溢出，可爱的要命。他想，然后鬼迷心窍地吻了吻他的眉心，做贼心怯般又缩回了身子。但对方没醒，这意味着他也许，也许可以继续。

一般而言，克劳利不喜欢违背约定，但他更厌恶抑制自己的本能与欲望，和所有魅魔一样，他天生遵从本性，包括那部分他还没有意识到的心动，那暖洋洋在他胸口蔓延四散的，甜美的欲望。他吻了吻他的鼻尖，然后吻去了他嘴角的唾液，最终吻上了那柔软的唇，何等的柔软，让他几乎陷入其中，那温热，近乎神圣不可触及的唇，他违背约定，去亲吻天使。

亚兹拉斐尔是惊醒的。

他睁大着眼睛望着对方，克劳利在和他接吻。他们呼吸交融，几乎缠绵在一起，呼出的炽热气流喷洒在彼此的面孔上，甚至是灼人的。近乎让天使头晕目眩，迷迷糊糊地回应起来，这个爱情初学者还在蹒跚学步，磕磕绊绊的吻让他们有时牙齿会碰到一起。爱欲在纠缠触碰之下被放大，克劳利的手开始不安分地在对方身上往下移动，直到触及某个隐秘的部位……

那里已经硬了。

这触碰让天使一瞬间清醒了。

“不！”天使说，推开了这个在他身上前一秒还在与彼此接吻交换温度的人，分离时唇齿间甚至拉开了黏丝。他因为羞愧面红耳赤，从床榻上挣扎着坐了起来。

“克劳利……我们说好的…不能越线。”

“所以呢？我可以给你口，但却不能亲吻你？”

“没错……！这就是你说的，你亲口提的。我们只是朋友，我只是帮你解决……饥饿问题，而朋友不会接吻。”

克劳利本应该笑着回答他，张开那善于欺瞒蛊惑人心的唇，说这只是一次无伤大雅的意外，但那一刻他竟是如此的……愤怒。那股烈焰一般的情绪迅速地在他脑内炸开，灼烧着他的五脏六腑，拜托，那不过是一个吻！他为什么如此不愿，好像那吻馋了毒药一样，亲一下会害死他吗？他凭什么？

“可你不也有反应了吗，你真的那么在乎那些狗屁约定？那为什么没有在睁开眼的第一刻把我推开，亚兹拉斐尔？”

“这不是推开的问题，是我不可以……我不可以与一个恶魔…克劳利，我是个天使！”

这话语让克劳利感到刺痛。

“和我接吻会让你如此蒙羞吗？”

他们大吵了一架。这在他们相处数千年过程中总会多多少少有那么一点矛盾，摩擦是无法避免的，但从没有一次让他们之间的关系僵化成现在这样。克劳利愤怒之下拽着对方的衣领吻上了天使的唇，而后被狠狠推开。

“克劳利，我们结束了。就这样，这段关系不可能再继续下去了，无论是你的什么饥饿问题还是…我们的互相帮助。请你离开，我不会再和你说话了……除非你道歉。”

“噢？是吗——好吧！天使，我不会道歉的，顺便一提，没有你我也能过得很好。”

克劳利摔门而去。

天使看着他离去的背影，忽然有些不知所措，最后低头颓然地望着地面，叹了口气坐了下来。

10

克劳利会来道歉的，他总会如此。嬉皮笑脸地贴上来解释一番，把一切错误都推给他的恶魔本能，或者什么别的理由，他太了解天使的性格，轻而易举地用谎言把他绕晕，或者利用他无法控制的怜悯心被迫说出我原谅你这句话，他巧舌如簧。但克劳利这次没有，也没有踏足亚兹拉斐尔的书店了。等那份气愤余温彻底散去时，亚兹足够冷静的时候，他的视线总是下意识停留在门口，期待着克劳利什么时候能推开那扇门。鲜少人关顾的书店，此时安静得出奇，而这份安静不知不觉持续了一个月后，亚兹拉斐尔不得不承认，他还是突然之间感到有些素然无味了。

几声鸟鸣打断了他的思绪。亚兹拉斐尔叹了口气，摆弄着他小茶几上的瓷杯以及银质小勺子。

门上拴着的铃声响了。

亚兹拉斐尔应声而起，朝着门口张望，希望看到下一刻出现一袭黑衣的恶魔，但立刻意识到这种样子实在是不成体统，清了清嗓子抬手正了正领结，收起了张望的视线。

走来的是一位中年妇女。随着那张面孔出现的瞬间，天使感受到一种失落感从头浇下，他又坐回了他的沙发上。好吧，不是克劳利，也没有道歉。

这没什么了不起的，如果克劳利不想继续和他有交集的话，他也不想。这好像表现得他有多稀罕那个讨厌的恶魔一样，他根本不在乎，即使这份友谊不复存在，世界仍会周而复始一切照旧。亚兹拉斐尔想着。喝了一口茶。

11

他再看到克劳利已经是又一个月之后了。

夜色迷人。

雨后伦敦被洗刷过的街道映着霓虹灯五彩斑斓的光，他走到树下时被叶子上滴下的残留星点雨珠砸到皮肤，是冰冷的，顺着脖颈滑落渗进衣领。亚兹拉斐尔怀中抱着新买回来的面包朝着书店的方向走去。

他听到一阵怪异，琐碎的声音，夹杂着些许喘息。

然后天使顺着声音恍惚瞥见那街巷拐弯处角落里阴影处的景象——一个身影正蹲着，含着另外一个男性的阴茎在夜色之中起起伏伏。而随着亚兹拉斐尔的靠近，那团阴暗被他揭开后，他看见了克劳利。

克劳利的气味他无论如何也嗅得出来。数千年的相处时光足够让他把一个人的气息记下，甚至深印在灵魂里。

那条蛇似乎也注意到了亚兹拉斐尔，在墨镜之下的鎏金色眸转过来开始注视着他的老朋友。

亚兹拉斐尔说不出那是一种什么感觉，从何而来。他本应该不在乎，甩甩手走人，他对克劳利已经说过了也在心底发过千万次誓——他不会再去管这个蠢货要去做什么了。但那一刻他还是感受到一股酸涩发苦的情愫在他心底蔓延扎根，发疯般生长，折磨着他的情感。恍惚间，他可能真真切切地体会到了心碎，就和敲碎珍爱的玻璃藏品塞入口中嚼碎下咽的感觉相差不大，痛的要命。

但他绝不会承认那是嫉妒。

虽然这份感情货真价实，莫名其妙地出现在他本应毫无波澜的心里。

可他又在期待什么？

“我还以为我们……我以为是因为我不一样。”

亚兹拉斐尔一面对克劳利说着天使恶魔势不两立，不该相爱，下一刻又因为看到他和别人接触而暗自伤神。他只得自嘲地轻笑一声。

那轻喃散在了风里，他无法抑制情愫，除了将那些发芽的爱连根拔下之外别无选择。而后亚兹拉斐尔就那么离开了这条街，无声无息。

12

人类的精液难吃的要死。

也许八个月之前，克劳利还不这么觉得。但如今一切都让他味如嚼蜡，刺鼻腥味直冲喉咙，那股粘稠的白浊浸入味蕾的瞬间让他一度差点吐出来。恶心的要命。他擦了擦嘴角，嫌弃地把对方推到一旁。

“嘿，只有口交？我以为我们会有全套。”

“没有全套，只有口交，蠢货。再说一句话我会把你的鼻子打扁，现在赶紧滚远点，我心情正糟呢。”

恶魔咒骂着整了整衣领，走出了小巷。那该死的天使，狭路相逢竟然就直接离开了，甚至没多看他几眼，没有任何表示。克劳利一边嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着，与此同时朝着街尽头看去——再往前不远就是天使的书店。

但他不会道歉的。恶魔一向固执。

13

克劳利没想到亚兹拉斐尔会跑去什么高档俱乐部消遣。他如同人间蒸发一样把那小书店扔在一旁，自己则跑到了纸醉金迷的地方成天挽着别的男人的手跳舞。

就像亚兹拉斐尔也没想到克劳利会在这种情况下找他一样。

客房的室内格局很大，地面铺着价值连城的毛毯，桌椅摆在床的一旁，同样做工精细，木头打磨得几乎都能闪闪发光，红色桌布上漂亮的金色花纹全是金线修成。桌面银质茶杯里的茶仍旧冒着热气，不过现在没人去喝，天使躺在俱乐部天鹅绒的床上，盖着柔软亲肤的被子睡得正熟。

安静的夜晚。

克劳利的身影从阴影之中显露出，如同猎豹般矫健富有力量的身姿捕食者一般冲到那床面，那立刻因为突如其来的重量下陷了一块，亚兹拉斐尔刚坠入梦境就迅速地被如此突兀又残忍地拉了出来。

“亚兹拉斐尔，你简直不可理喻！对我的亲吻耿耿于怀现在却跑到一个什么狗屁俱乐部来与人共舞？”他咬牙切齿，盛怒之下的恶魔几乎是从喉咙深处发出那压抑的低吼。“我说过我不会道歉，因为我他妈没有错。我来就是想告诉你，我之所以吻你是因为我对我最好的朋友萌生了一点……一点……”他唇齿上下触碰却始终说不出那个字眼。“一点很奇怪的…呃，很恶心的……不，就是那什么……呃，感情……”

“爱。”亚兹拉斐尔说。“是吗，克劳利。”

这就仿佛被窥探到最深处的密码一样让人难以启齿。

“闭嘴”他低吼道。然后拽着对方的衣领，俯身给了他的天使一个吻，是滚烫而热烈的，几乎要烫伤这个地狱生物，撬开唇齿，他们呼吸交融，柔软得不可思议。与此同时他开始宽衣解带，随着光滑肌肤裸露在空气之中他扭动的腰用臀摩擦着亚兹拉斐尔胯下的敏感部位。

“去你妈的，亚兹拉斐尔”他说。“我要和你做爱。”

进入是艰涩的。太久未被打开的身体再度被侵入，魅魔生性好淫，他们几乎为性而生，在火热坚挺的性器缓慢动作磨蹭之下如点点火星蔓开般迅速接纳了异物，黏腻的水声随着交合作响四散。克劳利呼吸紊乱，性爱的美妙让他甚至头昏脑涨，毒素一般掺入血液迅速蔓延至身体各处，他的手扶着亚兹拉斐尔的腰，卖力地起伏着，唾液随着快感冲刷大脑让他头晕目眩的同时，和着那难以抑制的胡乱呻吟顺着唇角滴落，惹得布料留下那湿漉漉的深色痕迹。快感如潮灌入口鼻将他淹没，一瞬间他的肺仿佛形同虚设即将炸裂一般被灌满甚至咕咕作响，他快喘不过气了。

“克劳利，我想……我是爱着你的。”

这让克劳利愣在原地，瞬间不知所措。

他们开始接吻。

这份感情足矣将他灼烧得体无完肤。阴暗的夜里无人察觉的房间那刻他们甚至体会了些许偷情一般的快感。在吻的忘乎所以时，没人能顾及那些乱麻般毫无意义的身份地位，那份压抑情愫终于在此刻缠绵之时找到突破口——于是如洪水般宣泄溢出，那份爱浓重到让恶魔为之反胃。

每一次性器的进入都惹得克劳利一阵颤栗。紧致的内壁热切地贴合包裹，他如此迫切地想得到更多的亲吻与慰抚。

特别是精液。

那些黏腻湿润的液体让他体内畅通无阻，每一次身体碰撞交织都让克劳利脑内一片空白。

而最终，他得到了他朝思暮想的，属于天使的，美妙绝伦的精液。即使那滚烫的温度疼得他缩在对方怀里老泪纵横，但最后他们还是交换了一个黏黏糊糊的吻。

12

“再和我做一次爱。”魅魔说。


End file.
